


I'm Your Little Harlot, Starlet

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me or Your Pants On [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Feminine Louis, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shoes, Top Harry, Zayn Only Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry could feel the smooth slide of the leather heels against his lower back, the sharp stab of the stilettos digging into the top of his ass with the way Louis was attempting to pull him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Little Harlot, Starlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonefornow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/gifts).



> For flame_retardant because not only did you read both versions of the first one, you knew which pairing I imagined ;D 
> 
> I can't seem to walk away from these characters(: I don't like the ending, but then again what writer ever thinks their work is perfect?(: More to come probably(: Not even gonna lie(:
> 
> Prequel to You're the Bad Boy That I Always Dreamed Of
> 
> Title from Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey

Louis woke with a start, confused at the darkness still surrounding him. It wasn't morning, his alarm wasn't going off, and he hadn't had a nightmare so he didn't understand why he was awake. His question was answered when he heard harsh tapping on the glass of his bedroom window. Glancing once more at his iHome he realized it was 4:00 in the morning.

 

With a groan, he rubbed his eyes of sleep and slowly lowered his his feet to the cold, hardwood floors. Shivering, he pulled the red, plaid, flannel shirt closer to his body in the hopes of finding some level of warmth. As he padded over to the window the tapping became more insistent and Louis hurried over to the windows. After unlocking the window, Louis didn't even have time to open it himself before it was being slid open from the outside.

 

"I's four in the mornin' Hazza," he whispered quietly, watching the younger boy pull himself through the window.

 

"I know Princess, got caught up at Zayn’s uncle’s shop,” he explained as he dropped a quick kiss to Louis’ pouting lips. “Didn’t touch the cars though,” he dropped another kiss to Louis’ lips, feeling the smaller boy hum in approval. “Played Texas Hold ‘Em,” he murmured against Louis’ mouth as a stole another quick kiss. “Won big.”

 

Louis hummed in acknowledgement before leaning against Harry's body, nose pressed to his clothed chest which smelt of motor oil. He rubbed his cheek against the soft material as Harry shut the window. As Louis made to wrap his arms around Harry's waist, his elbow bumped into something placed in the crook of the curly haired boys elbow. Glancing to the side, he noticed it was cardboard box.He peered up into Harry's emerald green eyes questioningly and the younger boy smirked.

 

"We'll get to that in a little bit," he murmured placing the box on the nightstand next to the window. "Give us kiss first."

 

Louis grinned and stood on his tip toes, craning his neck, his eyes fluttering shut once Harry’s lips met his. He felt Harry grin devilishly as the younger boy trailed his hands down the soft flannel shirt, which was the younger boy’s, and eventually settled on the backs of the older boy’s thighs. Louis couldn’t help but to giggle as he felt Harry yank his body up so that the younger boy was now carrying him to the bed. Once Harry had tossed the smaller boy onto the rumpled duvet, he began to toe off his socks and boots without looking away from Louis’ wide blue eyes.

 

“Love it when you wear my clothes,” he mumbled, working on his black skinny jeans.

 

Louis pouted at the younger boy when Harry moved to take his shirt off, his eyes darting in the direction of the cardboard box. Harry smiled softly before throwing his shirt to the side and grabbing the box, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Louis quickly scrambled to place himself in Harry’s lap, soaking in the warmth Harry radiated against his back. The older boy gasped when he saw the famous Christian Louboutin logo scrawled in white across the top of the tan box.

 

“Harry Edward!”

 

Louis removed the lid delicately before his excitement overcame him and he tore voraciously through the boxes contents before being rewarded with a pair of shiny, black, leather pumps with the signature red soles.

 

“The Bianca’s?” He questioned reverently, his voice soft.

 

“Only the best for my Princess,” Harry dropped a lingering kiss to the older boy’s cheek.

 

“But Hazza! They co-”

 

“None of that,” the younger boy effectively cut him off. “I love spoiling you, and I have the money to do it. So just let me.”

 

Louis nodded his head lightly in agreement, eyes still glued to the shoes he’d been pining over since he discovered Louboutin’s.

 

“Put ‘em on,” Harry whispered into the older boy’s ear.

 

Louis turned in Harry’s lap and held the shoes up to the younger boy in askance. Harry smirked and moved the smaller boy out of his lap so that he was once again spread out on the bed. He took both shoes and laid them on Louis’ pillow before leaning in for a quick kiss. As he pulled away, Harry ran a hand down the older boy’s thigh, hitching the leg up once he reached Louis’ knee and slid his hand the rest of the way down and gripping the smaller boy’s ankle tight. He gently slid Louis’ foot into the heel, grinning when he heard a sharp intake of breath beneath him at the perfect fit of the shoe before doing the same to the other foot.

 

Once the younger boy had let go of his ankles, Louis let his legs fall gracelessly on the onto the bed, chest heaving in excitement. Harry climbed up onto the bed allowing Louis to cradle his hips with his thighs as the older boy crossed his ankles, resting them on Harry's lower back. Peering down at the flush spread across Louis' high cheekbones, Harry subconsciously pushed his lips to the smaller boy's before trailing kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. He yanked the pearl snaps of the plaid shirt open, groaning as he watched the muscles in Louis' stomach clench.

 

"Hazza"

 

"What do you need princess?"

 

Harry mouthed at the scarlet, lace edge of Louis' cheeky panties as the older boy squirmed beneath him. As the younger boy waited for an answer he used one hand to push his boxers briefs down, shuffling his legs to get them the rest of the way off. Louis whined as Harry moved against him, shrugging out of the younger boy's flannel before finding it within himself to answer.

 

"In-Inside me!"

 

Louis arched and twisted to the side, reaching for the gap between his headboard and mattress. When his hand came back holding a bottle of lube Harry was quick to snatch it, coating his fingers as best as he could before pulling Louis' panties to the side. Once he caught a glimpse of Louis' fluttering hole, Harry took a second to circle it with the tip of his index finger.

 

"Hazza! You're cock! Don't tease!"

 

"Shhh Princess, gotta keep quiet. Gotta open you up first."

 

Louis whimpered, turning his face into his bicep and biting down lightly as Harry pushed his middle finger into the older boy. He squeezed Harry's torso between his thighs, pushing against Harry's ass with his new heels. Harry tsked and slipped in his ring finger, slowly spreading his fingers wider with each thrust in.

 

"Haz-"

 

"Shhh... Gonna wake the whole house," Harry chuckled.

 

Louis nodded, biting his lip and tossing his head back in frustration. In attempt to encourage Harry to move along a bit faster Louis began to push back on Harry's long fingers, a broken whine escaping his lips when the tips of the younger boy's fingers brushed against his prostate. Harry threw a warning glance towards the older boy and Louis bit his lip once again in attempt to quiet himself. Once the younger boy was sufficiently pacified in regards to the level of noise Louis was making, Harry slowly slipped his index finger in next to the other two.

 

"Ready, ready, rea-"

 

"Patience Princess, almost done," Harry interrupted Louis' whispered chant.

 

After a few more pumps of his fingers, actively avoiding Louis' prostate, Harry pulled his fingers out and away to which Louis protested with a grunt through clenched teeth. Harry inhaled deeply to steady himself before pouring some more lube onto his cock and jerking it a few times to ensure it was sufficiently coated. Harry sucked in a deep breath in attempt to calm himself as he looked at the sight beneath him.

 

The flush on Louis’ cheeks was so intense it had surpassed pink and taken on an almost fuchsia tone. His lips were chewed plump and cherry red, his wet eyes matching due to strain, making the electric blue of his irises even more pronounced than usual. His feathery, caramel hair was sticking to his forehead, damp with sweat. Harry could feel the smooth slide of the leather heels against his lower back, the sharp stab of the stilettos digging into the top of his ass with the way Louis was attempting to pull him in. Deciding to take mercy on both of them, Harry held Louis’ panties to the side and swiftly pushed into the smaller boy.

 

“Fuck! Ha-”

 

Harry slammed a hand against the older boy’s mouth, quieting him as effectively as he could.

 

“Gonna have to quiet down Princess. Don’t want your sister’s walking in at the moment, now do we?” The younger boy whispered.

 

Louis whimpered and shook his head, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, trying to relax. Once Harry felt the smaller boy’s body begin to go lax he pulled out, savoring the slow, teasing drag, until just his tip was inside of Louis and then slammed back in roughly. The older boy tossed his head side to side, legs flailing slightly around Harry’s waist, his cries muffled by the large hand covering his mouth. The younger boy continued his slow but intense thrusts, biting his lip in concentration as he watched Louis grow increasingly desperate beneath him.

 

Harry watched in fascination as Louis’ body moved up and down the bed with his rough thrusts, blue eyes rolling back into his head every time he attempted to lock gazes with the green eyed boy above him. Harry smirked, grunting lowly through the effort of restraining himself to such a slow pace. While his thrusts were rough and overwhelming, the speed had Louis pushing at the younger boy’s backside with the sharp point of his new heels. Relishing the way Louis’ panties dragged against the side of his cock, Harry continued his lackadaisical pace, finding great pleasure in the way the boy beneath him was falling apart entirely. However, when he felt Louis’ sharp teeth begin digging into the meat of his palm, Harry knew his slow rhythm was no longer cutting it for the older boy no matter how hard his thrusts were.

 

Leaning over Louis and resting his free hand beside the smaller boy’s face, Harry pushed them into a new angle which not only bent Louis nearly in half, but cause the younger boy’s dick to slam straight into his prostate, no longer just grazing it. It took a tremendous amount of will power on Harry’s part to not come on the spot when he heard and felt the sob ripped out of Louis’ chest at the pleasure the new angle caused him. Once he felt he had sufficiently collected himself, Harry began to rock into the older boy earnestly. His thrusts no longer just rough and hard but fast and relentless too.

 

A non stop stream of cries and whines seemed to emanate from Louis against Harry’s now moist palm, and at the wet feeling the younger boy couldn’t help but to slide a couple of fingers into the smaller boy’s mouth. Fucking his fingers into the smaller boy’s mouth in time with the thrusts of his hips, Harry let out a guttural groan that sounded as if it had been wrenched from his chest. Louis lapped eagerly at the long fingers pumping in and out of his mouth, torn between which sensation was pushing him so close to the edge so quickly. Harry gave a noise that sounded like a whimper as he watched Louis gag lightly on his fingers and felt the tight, heated clench of the body beneath him, unable to take his eyes away from the ethereal sight.

 

“Make su’ yah won’ be able tah walk t-m-rrow,” Harry grunted brokenly before giving his roughest thrust yet, pushing at an upward angle for his last thrust as he came against Louis’ prostate in strong bursts.

 

Louis screamed out against the fingers inside of his mouth at feeling Harry spill inside of him, his orgam being pushed out of him by Harry’s still thrusting hips. Both boy’s gradually slowed the rocking of their hips as they came down from their high until they were merely twitching weakly against each other. Harry chuckled against Louis’ neck as he buried his face there to wait out his come down, making sure to hold himself up on his elbows to ensure he didn’t crush the smaller boy. Louis hummed happily and pushed the fingers, still in his mouth, out before scratching at the curls located at the base of Harry’s skull.

 

Harry groaned in disappointment as he pulled his now softening cock out of the smaller boy and winced as he heard Louis’ his of disapproval. After situating the older boy so that his back was pressed snugly against Harry’s chest, the younger boy reached blindly behind him for the duvet. Once his hand landed on the fluffy material, he pulled it up to their chins, planting kisses on Louis’ cheek until the smaller boy cokced his head, smirking at Harry and gave him a proper kiss. Harry hummed contentedly against the older boy’s mouth before pulling back and firmly wrapping his arms around Louis before they both drifted off to sleep, temporarily ignorant of the alarm that would jolt them awake in a few hours for school.

 


End file.
